Reflejos
by riatha
Summary: Peter recuerda cosas que pasaron y no debían haber pasado. Pero lo hicieron. Y ni siquiera se siente culpable . Petrellicest. AVISO: Spoilers final segunda temporada.


Nathan se desploma tras dos balazos y el mundo de Peter se viene abajo con él.

_Tan sólo un minuto antes Nathan está delante del micrófono con mirada arrogante y mandíbula apretada. Petrelli concentrado. Traje nuevo y si no fuera un político la esperanza le brillaría en los ojos; pero en cualquier caso ambas cosas se hacen añicos contra el suelo cuando el acero cruza el aire._

Y de repente a Peter todo le parece muy rojo y confuso, y parece que todo de vueltas y a la vez sea escalofriantemente lento. Pero parece que el tiempo transcurre a un ritmo normal, porque se encuentra junto a su hermano rápidamente, tratando de parar la hemorragia y una especie de rezo que sabe no le va a llevar a ninguna parte pero aun así no puede evitar: _Nathan, por favor. Nathan, por favor te lo pido. Nathan. Nathan. NathanNathanNathan._ Y llega un momento en que se ni siquiera puede hablar porque una ambulancia se lleva su hermano y él se queda allí plantado pensando en la sonrisa confiada que Nathan exhibía entes de ser tiroteado.

_Sonrisa de político, piensa Peter. Ensayada mil veces ante un espejo. Y sabe que es cierto, porque él estaba allí._

Peter despierta con la sensación resacosa que deja el haber follado toda la noche, abre los ojos ligeramente y ve a su hermano desnudo ante el espejo.

-Narcisista.

Es más un murmullo que otra cosa. La voz suena aún medio dormida y está salpicada por una carcajada apenas ahogada.

-En serio Nathan, eres un puto narcisista.

Y entonces hace esa cosa de joderlo todo. Tiene un don para ello.

-No sé como Heidi ha aceptado tu proposición de matrimonio. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo te aguanta. Ni cómo te aguanto yo, ya que estamos.

Está dicho en tono de broma y le sigue una carcajada. Pero sólo es una, porque Nathan se queda extrañamente callado ante el espejo y no mueve ni un músculo.

-Yo… esto, lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

Pero si pasa, y Nathan se encuentra con que las sonrisas que ensaya ante el espejo parecen más falsas que nunca.

-Se supone que se trata de convencer a la gente de que eres sincero y honesto, Nathan, no de parecer un asesino en potencia.

Y puede que haya un poco de rencor en la voz de Peter. Algo como: _no es sólo culpa mía, somos dos follando, no te obligo a nada._

Sólo que no dice nada y pasa el rato mirando como Nathan intenta que su forma de estirar la comisura de los labios sea algo más que _estirar la comisura de los labios_.

Dos días después Nathan aún sigue intentando hacer algo que no parezca una mueca ante el espejo de la habitación del hotel.

Peter se coloca frente a él y le observa de forma crítica y con una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

-Quizás deberías dejar de intentar enseñar tu preciosa dentadura.

Nathan le lanza una mirada airada pero sigue su consejo.

Pasan horas así, frente al espejo, probando sonrisas y perfiles, gestos y caídas de ojos.

_Acaban jugando ante el espejo como si tuvieran seis años. Retando al espejo a ser más rápido, haciendo muecas y sacando la lengua, y al final acaban observando como el espejo reproduce fielmente cada uno de los besos que se dan. _

Y Peter besa a Nathan y Nathan besa a Peter, y se besan uno al otro, y se comen la boca, y el espejo les devuelve el reflejo.

_Y Peter cree que es injusto. El mundo, la vida, todo._

Siempre ha sido así. Desde pequeño. Buscando gente a la que salvar y acabando siempre siendo salvado por su hermano. Siendo el defensor de las causas perdidas y las luchas desesperadas y acabando siendo el culpable de que pasaran a ser imposibles. Portavoz de lo injusto y partícipe de ello.

Su vida es como una ironía perpetua que insiste en reírse en su cara. Una y otra vez.

_Es injusto._

Peter tiene siete años y está plantado enfrente de un chaval que aparenta por lo menos doce. Protege con su cuerpo a un niño que debe de ser un poco más pequeño que él.

-Déjale en paz.

Y hablando con esa seguridad y agresividad nadie diría que la persona que tiene delante le saca cabeza y media.

El niño que se esconde detrás de Peter echa a correr y de repente ya no hay causa que defender. _Excepto la propia._

-Parece que te has quedado solo.

Y bueno, la cosa no deja de tener su ironía, pero es bastante obvia.

-Es evidente.

Ya desde pequeño Peter muestra habilidades en el área de empeorar las cosas.

Parece que al otro niño la insinuación de que no es muy listo no le hace demasiada gracia (quizás porque es bastante cierta), y adelanta su cuerpo de forma amenazante mientras levanta un puño en una clara amenaza.

Pero Peter es un Petrelli y un insensato, así que se adelanta también con la cabeza erguida y tratando de parecer más alto.

_El desastre es inminente._

Pero aparece Nathan y salva la situación.

(Nathan que tiene un año menos que el joven acosador estudiantil.)

-Déjale en paz.

Y puede que sea más pequeño y bastante más delgado, pero a Nathan la fama le precede y el otro chaval decide no poner a prueba los rumores sobre el mayor de los Petrelli.

Ha sido así desde siempre. Peter metido en un lío del que cree poder salir ileso, Nathan con la convicción de que debía sacar a su hermano del follón en el que se había metido, y siendo Nathan al final el que no sale ileso y se convierte en el defensor de las causas perdidas. (_O causa, en este caso_).

-Tú eres imbécil.

Lo dice con más incredulidad que rabia, como si se diera cuenta de algo.

Peter frunce el ceño y abre la boca, pero realmente no se le ocurre nada que pueda decir.

-En serio, Peter. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Quiero decir, ¿un vagabundo?

Y el tono es el mismo que usaba cuando eran pequeños y Peter llevaba un animal herido a casa para curarlo y quedárselo después _(¿Has traído otra vez un pájaro? Como se entere papá nos mata_, y la clave del asunto está en el nos).

-Necesitaba ayuda.

Y Nathan deja escapar una carcajada seca, casi histérica.

-Todo el mundo necesita siempre tu ayuda, Peter. En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Peter no responde. Tampoco sabría qué responder. En realidad no estaba pensando.

-No me lo digas. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido? ¡No estabas pensando!

Y a Peter el sarcasmo normalmente le parece divertido, pero por alguna razón no le resulta tan hilarante cuando lo usan con él.

-En serio, ¿un vagabundo?

Y parece vagamente atónito.

_Pero al final acaba encontrándole un trabajo al vagabundo y un sitio donde vivir hasta que tenga dinero. Cualquier cosa antes de dejar que siga viviendo con su hermano._

También se encarga de cambiar la cerradura (sólo por si acaso) y echarle a Peter el sermón sobre desconocidos que todo padre le da a sus hijos. (Otra vez.)

_Es siempre igual._

Y esa vez no es diferente.

Peter tratando de salvar el mundo, ni más ni menos.

Y siendo Nathan al final al que lo salva, muriendo por él.

_Por su culpa._

_Siempre es todo por culpa suya._

_(Incluido lo del incesto)_

Y recuerda como un fogonazo la primera vez que se besaron.

Nathan murmurado _no_ y Peter dando su primer beso a su hermano. Y a un chico. Y su primer beso. Y a Nathan.

No fue un muy buen beso, la verdad. Quizás porque era el primer de Peter y había demasiada saliva y poca experiencia, o quizás porque Nathan no puso nada de su parte y la única aportación que hizo a ese beso fue la del final.

Abrupto y precipitado, con un empujón y una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?

Y duele un poco cuando Nathan se pasa la manga de la camisa por la boca y le mira casi con asco.

(Pero duele aún más cuando sale de la habitación a grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás).

Lo único que le consuela a Peter es saber que no siempre empezaba él, es saber que a veces Nathan le buscaba por los pasillos de la casa y le arrinconaba contra la pared robándole un beso hambriento, recordar a Nathan metiéndole en un baño y besándole contra el fregadero, haciendo que el borde de éste se clavara en la espalda de Peter, empujándole un poco por la cintura, posesivo.

_Besos robados a medianoche en la cocina, ocultos entre risas y carcajadas adolescentes._

Y han intentado dejarlo. _Varias veces, de hecho._

La más duradera de ella fue cuando Nathan empezó con Heidi; y tampoco es como si hubiera durado tanto.

_Al final siempre vuelven._

Peter pide habitación en un hotel mientras Nathan se esconde tras unas gafas de sol tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Mientras suben por el ascensor Peter pregunta una vez más porqué no lo pueden hacer como siempre en casa de Nathan.

_Porque ella se daría cuenta. Las mujeres lo saben siempre todo, Peter. _

Pero Nathan no lo dice en voz alta y en vez de eso le besa con los ojos abiertos y se ve en el espejo del ascensor.

_Lo que hacen no es normal._

Pero tampoco quiere pararlo, y besa a Peter en los labios mientras le desabrocha los pantalones y tira ligeramente hacia abajo.

Lame la garganta de su hermano y se desabotona la camisa. Le quita la camiseta y deja sus dientes deslizarse por la yugular de Peter mientras se quita su propio pantalón.

_Hoy le apetece tener el control._

Así que no deja que Peter haga nada excepto gemir y jadear bajo él.

Peter se deja caer en la cama y Nathan se coloca sobre él. Rodillas a los lados y mirada depredadora.

Coge las manos de Peter con la suya y le alza los brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Estate quietecito.

Lo susurra contra los labios de Peter y éste sabe que si no la hubiera tenido ya eso le habría provocado una erección inmediata.

Peter ondula un poco las caderas y Nathan murmura _¿ansioso?_ contra la clavícula que muerde en ese momento.

Delinea las costillas de Peter con la lengua, le roza el abdomen con la sombra de la barba y sus dedos juguetean con el vello de su hermano.

Peter se siente húmedo y resbaladizo contra su mano. Le besa mientras le masturba y roza su propia erección contra el muslo de su hermano.

-Te la voy a chupar.

Nathan es así en la cama, tremendamente gráfico. Y a veces Peter quisiera que hablara menos, pero otras dice cosas así con ese tono frío e impersonal, como quien anuncia que _hace un bonito día pero parece que va a llover_, y jadea guarradas con un brillo peligroso en la mirada y entonces Peter agradece que su hermano sea un deslenguado.

_Y efectivamente lo hace. Lo de chupársela._

Se la mete en la boca mientras le mira a los ojos, y Peter está a punto de entrelazar sus dedos con los cabellos de Nathan pero algo en la mirada de Nathan hace que retire la mano a medio camino.

Así que Peter se limita a cerrar los ojos y sentir como la lengua de Nathan se enrosca y se desenrosca. Se limita a sentir humedad y calor ahí abajo y _ohdiosmío,_ ¿_qué acaba de hacer con la boca? _y succión y Nathan le raspa con los dientes ligeramente y _ohjoder_ se va a correr ya.

Sólo que no porque Nathan elige ese momento para meterle un dedo y Peter jadea por la sorpresa y el momento se pierde.

_Pero Nathan sigue chupando y de repente mete otro dedo y todo es más intenso y más real y Peter se encuentra deseando que lo haga ya, y que lo haga por favor y básicamente que se la meta de una puta vez._

-Nathan.

Es lo único coherente que consigue articular, pero debe de existir eso de la comunicación fraternal, porque Nathan saca los dedos de su interior y deja de chupar y le obliga a darse la vuelta.

Y supone que no está muy bien eso de entrar en alguien de un solo empujón, pero se está tirando a su hermano, así que tampoco puede importar tanto.

Y besa a Peter en la nuca y le susurra algo que es inentendible incluso para él.

Se balancea al ritmo de algo que sólo parece escuchar él, y Peter es estrecho y es Peter y se siente bien y lo único que puede hacer es empujar un poco más fuerte y más profundo y más.

Muerde el omoplato de Peter bajo y él y le masturba rápido y duro, como sabe que le gusta.

Peter se corre con un grito ahogado y tensa los hombros y _ohjoder_ de repente es aún más estrecho y más caliente y Nathan cree que él también se va a correr. Y un par de embestidas erráticas más contra el cuerpo caliente de su hermano y acaba gimiendo _Peter_ mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

_Se quedan en la cama estirados sin moverse, en la misma posición en la que caen tras correrse. Cuerpos tocándose y piernas entrelazadas. Nunca dicen nada pero tampoco es necesario._

_A veces uno de los dos (y casi siempre es Nathan) se levanta perezosamente y se viste rápidamente, evitando mirarse a los ojos y marchándose casi sin despedirse._

_Otras, se dan una ducha juntos y repiten bajo el agua entre vapor y salpicones._

Y todos esos recuerdos acaban de acudir a Peter como una especia de huracán. Y él debe de estar en el centro, porque le parece que sólo hay silencio a su alrededor y que el mundo ha dejado de moverse.

Sólo puede pensar _Nathan, Nathan, Nathan_, y el primer impulso es pedir un taxi para seguir a la ambulancia, y entonces recuerda que, bueno, hay otros métodos.

Y volar sólo hace que piense más en Nathan y casi le duele físicamente hacerlo, pero es la forma más rápida de llegar que se le ocurre, así que ahí está, volando hacia el hospital con nuevos recuerdos asaltándole todavía la mente.

_Y no sabe si podrá soportarlo._

Perder a Nathan otra vez, no sabe si podrá, pero está casi seguro de que no porque casi muere en el primer intento y no quiere arriesgarse a que el segundo sea el definitivo.

_Además está eso otro, eso de que sea culpa suya, y joder, duele. Es como un agujero en el pecho que te rellenan de alcohol puro y escuece y pica y luego le añaden sal y crees que vas a morir de dolor, pero no te mueres y aún duele más._

Y vuela un poco más rápido tratando de ser por una vez el que salve a Nathan.

(Aunque haya sido él el que les ha metido en este jodido lío en primer lugar).


End file.
